


A Little Less Sixteen Candles, a Little More "Touch Me"

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Patty and Holtz are tired of Erin and Abby's flirting and demand the two admit their feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt!
> 
>  
> 
> _So say, what are you waiting for?_  
>  _Kiss her, kiss her_

"Those two are so clueless, it's making me sick," Patty huffed.

Holtzmann snorted and shoved a pringle into her mouth with a nod. "I don't know how they don't see how perfect they are for each other." 

The historian shook her head as she watched Abby and Erin talking across the lab. Erin ever so gently placed her hand on Abby's forearm and they watched as a blush crept up her neck and settled in her cheeks. A few moments later, Abby brushed against Erin as she reached for some papers on the table and the two women swore they could hear Erin gulp. 

"They are the most oblivious people I've ever met," Patty sighed. "The other day, Abby bent over to pick up her pencil and I thought Erin was going to pass out. Her eyes were glued to Abby's ass."

"Well, it's quite an amazing ass." Holtzmann shrugged. "This morning I caught Abby writing love poems."

"What?" Patty laughed. "Please tell me you're joking."

"She's got it baaa-aaa-aaad, my friend." Holtzmann sang. 

They watched on as Abby reached up to brush Erin's bangs out of her eyes and Erin smiled shyly. They were standing so close, but neither were making any real moves. The flirting and the touches were nauseating, but adorable. 

"Oh, look at this," Patty said. "Maybe this is it."

Holtzmann munched on her chips loudly and watched as Erin placed her hand on Abby's back and rubbed gently before leaning down to whisper something in Abby's ear. The brunette giggled and nuzzled her face in Erin's shoulder as they laughed together.

"I swear if they don't fuck soon..."

"Holtzy!"

"What?" The blonde held her hands up innocently. "The sexual tension is suffocating!"

Patty couldn't disagree there. "Ever since they came out of that portal they have been eye-fucking."

"Maybe they need some encouragement." 

"Holtzy, don't-"

Holtzmann disregarded Patty and shouted out, "Get a room, already!" 

Patty smacked her hand to her forehead and sighed loudly.

Erin and Abby looked at the engineer in confusion. "Uhh, what?" Abby asked.

"For goodness sake," Patty cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "You two are so dumb!"

"Hey!" Erin exclaimed. 

"What dear Patty means," Holtzmann stood up and pointed at the two women, "is you two need to admit that you want to be together."

It was almost comical how quickly both of their faces flushed. "W-what are you talking about?" Abby cleared her throat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Please!" Patty guffawed. "It's so obvious!"

Holtzmann nodded. "You're both eye-fucking each other, writing love poems, probably masturbating while thinking of the other-"

"Too far, Holtzy," Patty waved her hand at the blonde engineer.

"The point is," she continued. "Share your feelings, get it all out. I'm tired of all this unresolved tension. It's stressing me out."

It was quiet for a solid two minutes until, surprisingly, Erin spoke up. "You're right."

"What?" All three of them exclaimed. 

Erin turned to Abby and grabbed her hand. "Listen, Abby," she began slowly. "They're right. I've been wanting to be with you since we were pulled out of that portal. Hell, I almost kissed you right then and there. But I was afraid of being rejected because of everything that I've done to you in the past."

"But I forgave you for that a long time ago," Abby said softly. "Erin, I want to be with you, too."

"Really?"

"Duh!"

They both ignored Patty's outburst and Holtzmann's snort of laughter as they closed the distance between them and kissed for the first time in ten years.

"Finally!"

Not parting from their kiss, Erin and Abby simultaneously flipped off the historian and the engineer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the worst thing I've ever written so, I'm really sorry. I actually completely erased it at one point and started over. I'm awful.


End file.
